ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrene of Sal'ma
Cyrene of Sal'ma is an Edanian-Homunculus who was recently discovered by the Galactic Rebel Alliance and lives with Jaden Toadson and his squad. She is a mysterious, immortal, and beautiful girl who was claimed to be involved with a ritual that destroyed the Edanian Empire in a single night. Despite this, she appears harmless and has a useful knowledge about almost everything, including her ancient past. History Early History Fall of Eden and Exile Life as a Slave Terran Wars During the Terran Wars, as a result of the Germanican invasion of Earth, Cyrene was freed only to prove her loyalty as a Technolist soldier, seeking to gain trust from her former slave master. At the time, she helped him overthrow the corrupt Senate and then installed a military dictatorship against the galactic powers of Francia, Cambria, Ivaball, and the Drachman Empire, along with small, neighboring countries such as Nordrimma. By the end of the war, two days before gaining absolute power, the young slave master offered Cyrene a choice to either gaining salvation for the Edanians by joining the new regime or be exterminated. Horrified of the dark desires of her former owner, as well as the war crimes she committed, Cyrene refused and left the Technolist party. As a result, her response was viewed by her former slave master as a sign of betrayal, leading into his genocidal crusade against the Edanians. While Cyrene was exiled, he then proclaimed himself "Fuhrer-Kaiser" of the newly established Germanican Empire in 2057, seeking to exterminate those in which he claimed to be inferior to his people. Joining the Rebels After escapimg captivity by the Germanican Empire, Cyrene began to have an interest with the Galactic Rebel Alliance. By Feburary 4th, 2063, she emerged from one of the gardens within Pennidus City, where she spoke of a prophecy about Jaden during an explosion at Lab 043. She began to fill herself with high hopes of the future when she left Ivaball into Citoroth. By March 1st, 2063 she emerged within the girl's bathroom after accidently teleporting into the planet Vadder. After two minutes of confused fighting, the Colonel came by to meet her, though he had already done years earlier. By March 6th, Cyrene began a living with Yoko Lushneil and Xii Panishu, even though they did not know how to take care of her at the start. Personality Cyrene is a shy, mature, clever, and mysterious immortal girl who holds some knowledge of the ancient past that is far beyond that of knowledge written in the history books. Sometimes she would dream visions of her past and can sometimes be fearful of it. This is because that she had not lost the memory of Eden's fall, blaming herself from " unleashing the darkness from within". In a sense of fitting in, she wears the same clothing and speaks the same language as anyone else in a different era. Cyrene tends to hide any sign of her ancient royalty in order to keep others from knowing her story. However, she often faces a person suspicious of her actions and is forced into telling the truth. By doing so, she tells that person to never tell anyone about this and have him or her join forces with Cyrene. Abilities Cyrene is capable of wielding immortality as well as teleporting into different locations. She also has an ability of controlling fire, in which she took time in mastering it for some long time. The flames are usually red because it represents her passion and warmth for others, although she herself is guilty and regretful for her past sins. At some times, she ends up creating a "mindbomb" when her memories pop out into her mind and cause an extremely painful shock, resulting into a violent explosion. Like those of the other Homunculi, she can rengenerate her injuries and often cheat death. Religious Beliefs Cyrene's religious beliefs remain unknown, although some experts say that she is of polytheistic pagan tradition. However, some claim that she is actually an athiest. Others proclaim that she converted herself into Christianity by 567 AD. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Military Officers Category:Edanians Category:Homunculi Category:Priests Category:Humans Category:Slaves